1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling assembly for a safety belt or safety harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belts or safety harnesses used in industrial applications have to present a high margin of safety to comply with present day legislation. They have to be able to accept a very large loading, and in certain applications, it is important that the harness should be easy to put on and remove. Legislation on the maximum loadings to be borne by safety harnesses has driven these to be constructed as sewn-together harnesses provided with components which do not release to open the harness, but do allow for size adjustment. These harnesses are therefore continuous, and the wearer has to step into the harness and then arrange it around his body before using the components provided to tighten it around his body. Such a harness has to be tightened every time it is put on and slackened every time it is taken off. This leads to unnecessary wear on the material of the harness.